die Momente mit dir
by update username
Summary: ...karena bagaimanapun bentuknya, momen saat bersamamu bukanlah sebuah ilusi. one-shot.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**die Momente mit dir**

_– the moments with you –_

* * *

Saat Sakura bangun ia merasakan seseorang mendekapnya dengan hangat. Melindunginya dari hawa dingin pagi itu. Berusaha mengajaknya kembali ke alam mimpi. Sejenak, Sakura membiarkan tangan kekar itu melingkar di tubuhnya dan merasakan rasa hangat yang ada. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, melainkan hatinya juga merasa nyaman, terlindungi dalam dekapan hangat itu. Menjaganya tetap aman, bernapas dengan tenang, dan merasakan hidup yang sesungguhnya. Namun ia tidak bisa terus berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Rutinitas pagi sudah menunggunya dan setumpuk pekerjaan di rumah sakit telah menantinya. Sebaiknya ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur atau Tsunade akan menendang bokongnya saat ia datang, bahkan memberikannya _shift _24 jam tanpa istirahat.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha—suaminya, menggerutu menyadari Sakura sudah terjaga. Walau dirinya sendiri sebenarnya juga terjaga sejak tadi, hanya saja ia tidak sampai hati beranjak dari tempat tidur karena mungkin itu akan membangunkan Sakura. Istrinya pulang larut malam di malam sebelumnya, dan ia yakin pasti lelah. Mempererat dekapannya, Sasuke berguman, "Lima menit lagi."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, berusaha melepaskan dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura, menghirup aroma manis yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bosan dirasakannya. Mencium lehernya dengan lembut, "Hmm."

Sakura merasa geli dan mengusap rambut pria yang telah dinikahinya selama tujuh tahun itu dengan lembut, kemudian tangannya bergerak menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke dan kemudian berusaha melepaskan dekapan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, "Sou mungkin sudah bangun."

Sou, anak mereka. _Well_, kali ini Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan melepaskan dekapannya. Merasa kalah jika anak mereka dibawa-bawa dalam kegiatan yang sebenarnya sangat dinantikan Sasuke, walau ia tidak akan mengatakannya dengan keras. Namun dengan sederhana dan sewajarnya sebagai istri, Sakura tahu itu.

"Hari ini kau tidak akan bermalas-malasan, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur. Menggulung rambut panjangnya kemudian menusukkan sebuah sumpit yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia tahu ini tidak wajar, namun sejak ikat rambut atau semacamnya yang Sakura miliki hilang secara misterius ia menjadi terlalu sibuk dan tidak peduli dengan benda apa yang akan menjaga rambutnya tetap rapih. Terlalu sibuk untuk membelinya lagi sehingga ia mengambil sumpit, ia mempunyai banyak persediaan di dapur.

"Aku libur," ucap Sasuke dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur. Kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan selanjutnya, matanya masih terasa terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Ia bukan orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi.

"Kau akan mengantar Sou ke akademi," kata Sakura. Wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, "Dan sebelum aku pulang kau harus siap untuk acara nanti malam."

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan cukup keras. Mungkin disengaja agar Sasuke bangun dan segera melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sasuke mempunyai istri yang luar biasa, pikir Sasuke sembari mendengus. Acara nanti malam, eh?

Sakura melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Garis senyuman tidak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi. Pipinya terangkat senada dengan terus berputarnya setiap kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke di kepalanya. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun menikah rona merah itu tidak akan pudar.

Sungguh ia bahagia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke setelah apa yang mereka lalui dulu. Saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa, hatinya hancur. Saat Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya dengan tatapan yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat, hatinya remuk. Namun bagaimanapun juga dalang di balik remuknya hati itu bisa menyatukan setiap serpihannya kembali. Memperbaiki, menjaga, dan seolah mendapatkan hati baru kini Sakura hidup. Bersama Sasuke dan buah cinta mereka. _Kami-sama_, Sakura tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Hidupnya hampir mendekati sempurna—hampir karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia inginkan di dunia ini. Semua sudah ia dapatkan, kebahagiaan yang selalu ia impikan.

Menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu, Sakura membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap memulai rutinitas kesehariannya.

* * *

Saat Sasuke memasuki dapur ia melihat Sakura sedang menggoreng tempura. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sepertinya tidak ambil pusing akan kedatangan Sasuke. Namun itu bukan Sasuke Uchiha jika tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari istrinya. Memeluk Sakura dari belakang sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya menghirup aroma floral yang Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu secara spesifik.

"Sasuke," desih Sakura berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi menggoreng _tempura_ yang mulai menguning kecoklatan itu.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, tetap memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Mengecup lembut leher bagian belakangnya, "Dimana Sou?"

"Aku di sini, Otou-san."

Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik menghentikan aktivitas yang mungkin tidak baik untuk dilihat anak kecil itu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sou berdiri di dekat daun pintu dapur. Mungkin karena ia terlalu _sibuk_ dengan Sakura.

"Tolong jangan lakukan aktivitas menggelikan itu di tempat umum," ucap Sou sembari berjalan perlahan kemudian menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk dengan gaya khas seorang Uchiha.

_Kami-sama_, Sou baru berusia enam tahun dan lihat bocah itu! Bakat Uchiha-nya sudah ada di level paling tinggi. Dingin dan sedikit apatis. "Ini semua salahmu, Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan suara setengah oktaf lebih tinggi.

Sasuke mendengus. Mengikuti Sou menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping meja makan. Beberapa hidangan telah tersedia hangat di atas meja. Kemudian melihat Sou yang telah duduk dengan sikap yang menurut Sasuke aneh untuk bocah berusia enam tahun, "hanya mengingatkanmu, ini bukan tempat umum."

Sou melihat ayahnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Kemudian mendengus dan melihat ibunya yang ternyata sudah selesai menggoreng tempura.

"Okaa-san aku sudah lapar."

Sungguh dengan kelakuan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sou adalah anak Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian mengambil beberapa mangkuk yang mengisinya dengan nasi. "_Ne_, Sou. Hari ini kau akan diantar Otou-san ke akademi," ucap Sakura.

Sou sedikit terkejut, sejak hari pertamanya masuk akademi ia tidak pernah diantar ayahnya. Mengingat Sasuke selalu sibuk dengan berbagai misi yang terus saja datang. _Well_, ucapkan terimakasih pada Hokage mereka, Uzumaki Naruto. "Aku tidak mau," jawab Sou dengan berani.

Kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian penuh ke Sou, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin diantar oleh Okaa-san," jawabnya, "teman-temanku akan takut jika lihat Otou-san."

Sakura tertawa dan melirik Sasuke, "Dengar, Sasuke? Sebaiknya kau jaga _mood_-mu itu."

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

Sarapan mereka pun dimulai, sesaat mengobrol kecil. Sungguh bocah Uchiha ini sangat dekat dengan ibunya, satu dua alasan dapat dikatakan bahwa Sou menganggap Sasuke sebagai _rival _memperebutkan perhatian Sakura. Contohnya saat Sakura dengan penuh perhatian mengambil beberapa potong tempura untuk Sasuke, Sou tidak mau kalah dan memintanya juga, bahkan harus satu atau dua potong lebih.

Lalu di saat seperti ini, saat akan berangkat ke akademi. Sasuke akan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Sakura. Namun sebelum sempat menyentuh keningnya, Sou sudah menarik tangan Sakura.

Anak ini bisa berada dimana saja tanpa disadari.

"Okaa-san, _goodbye kiss_!_" _pintanya. Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertukar pandangan. Kemudian Sasuke yang terlihat jengkel berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Lupakan sebuah kecupan di kening jika nanti malam saat bocah itu tidur Sasuke bisa mendapatkan hal lebih.

Sakura mengusap kepala Sou dan mengecup keningnya. Seringai kemenangan Sou perlihatkan pada ayahnya.

_Little brat._

Kemudian Sou melambaikan tangan ke Sakura, menghampiri Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Sasuke berjalan menyeret Sou berangkat ke akademi. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

Sungguh ia bahagia. Sangat, sangat, sangat bahagia.

* * *

Suasana di Rumah Sakit Konoha hari ini lebih senggang dari biasanya. Mungkin karena semalam sebagian besar para _jounin_ dan _chuunin_ baru saja kembali dari misi mereka dan dengan segera mereka mendapatkan penanganan yang seharusnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri karena penggunaan _chakra _yang berlebihan semalam, tubuh Sakura serasa dipotong-potong.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura melihat berbagai jenis kertas dengan berbagai ukuran di mejanya. Melihatnya sekilas saja membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepala ke benda keras. Jika tidak chakra maka kali ini otak Sakura yang akan bekerja habis-habisan. Sakura harus menyelesaikan setumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya, kemudian membuat laporan singkat dan melaporkannya ke Tsunade. Setelah berhenti menjadi Hokage, gurunya itu kini menjabat sebagai kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Membenarkan posisi duduknya, Sakura bersiap dengan lembar pertama dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam terlewat Sakura hampir menyelesaikan seluruh dokumen yang ada. Melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tertempel di ruangannya, sudah hampir sore hari. Mungkin Sakura bisa pulang lebih awal. Ia sudah berjanji dengan Sasuke pergi ke _hinamatsuri_ bersama.

Tersenyum, Sakura kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang entah Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka datang dan tergeletak di mejanya. Sebentar lagi ia bisa pulang, begitu pikirnya.

"Sakura-san?" seseorang mengetuk pintu Sakura.

"Masuk."

Hanabi hanya setengah membuka pintu, "Sasuke-san dan Sou-kun menunggu Anda di _lobby_."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian ia melirik jam dan menghela napas. Sudah waktunya ia pulang.

Keluarga kecil itu berjalan menuju rumah bersama, dengan Sou berada di tengah kedua orangtuanya sembari mengandeng tangan mungilnya. Sesekali Sou akan bertanya mengenai hal ini dan itu, dengan senyum Sakura akan menjawabnya. Kadang pulang Sasuke berkomentar walau tidak lebih dari sepuluh kata.

Sou dengan renyah bercerita tentang apa yang ia lakukan di akademi tadi, ia selalu berhasil menjadi yang terbaik. Sakura dan Sasuke bangga pada anak semata wayang mereka.

* * *

Saat mereka sampai di tempat festival, kerumunan orang sudah membludak. Berbagai macam makanan dan permainan dijajakan. Sou terlihat sangat antusias dengan festival ini.

Sekilas Sakura melihat para shinobi Konoha ikut bercampur dengan masyarakat, menikmati suasana yang menyenangkan ini tanpa harus terbebani dengan tugas-tugas. Well, perang telah berakhir satu dekade lalu. Para shinobi bisa hidup dengan sedikit tenang. Tidak luput dari pengelihatan Sakura, ada beberapa shinobi yang bertugas untuk memastikan festival ini berjalan dengan lancar dan aman.

Kemudian Sou mengandeng tangan Sakura, berlari-lari kecil menjelajahi tempat itu. Sasuke dengan tenang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Dari membeli topeng hingga menyantap _takoyaki, _kebahagiaan ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Terlalu sempurna.

Semua tampak begitu indah. Senyuman setiap orang yang Sakura sayangi bisa dilihat, mereka bahagia maka Sakura juga bahagia.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh…

Senyum mereka ada yang aneh.

Angin dingin berdesir mengejutkan Sakura. Ia melihat Sou yang tengah tertawa ceria berusaha menangkap ikan mas. Sakura menunduk menyentuh kepala Sou. Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Okaa-san?"

Ini tidak mungkin. Ini terlalu sempurna.

Melihat lurus ke dalam mata _onyx _warisan ayahnya itu, Sakura terdiam. Sakura berjongkok menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Sou. Kemudian memeluk bocah itu dengan erat. Sangat erat seolah takut kehilangan Sou di detik dan helaan napas berikutnya. Hingga akhirnya Sou berontak, mata _onyx_-nya memandang Sakura dengan tanda tanya. Kemudian perlahan ia mengecup lembut kening Sou. Perlahan dan menahannya selama beberapa detik, merasakan setiap rasa hangat yang muncul di hatinya. Namun bukan rasa hangat yang lama kelamaan ia rasakan, melainkan sebuah rasa aneh seolah jantungnya jatuh ke dasar bumi.

"Okaa-san akan segera kembali," ucapnya lirih.

Sou tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian ia kembali menangkap ikan mas.

Senyum anak ini…

Matanya membulat, kemudian Sakura berbalik mencari Sasuke. Ia melihat ke segala arah mencari keberadaannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke dalam sepuluh meter pandangannya.

Berlari.

Sakura berlari dengan kencang hingga alas kakinya lepas. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya menemukan Sasuke.

Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan teriakan-teriakan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Tidak sekalipun minta maaf kerena sebuah alasan.

Jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat. Ikatan _obi_ di _kimono_-nya menambah rasa sesak yang perlahan ia rasakan.

Hingga akhirnya ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Seharusnya ia lega bisa melihat Sasuke, seharusnya rasa sesak itu hilang.

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke empu pemilik mata _onyx_ yang begitu ia kagumi itu. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu, buah dari segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Cium aku," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap mata _emerald_ yang sedikit diselimuti dengan kegelapan itu. Toh akhirnya Sasuke mencium Sakura. Di sana, di tempat itu, saat itu juga, dan di hadapan puluhan pasang mata. napas hangat bercampur dengan rasa saus tomat dan sesuatu yang Sakura tidak bisa menyebutkannya, berpadu sempurna dalam setiap kecupannya.

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu.

Lagi dan mungkin tidak pernah akan bosan, Sakura menatap Sasuke. Pria itu hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia terkejut saat Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Berjinjit kembali mencium Sasuke.

Manis, lembut, dan hangat.

Kemudian semua kenangan berputar cepat dalam kepala Sakura. Seolah semuanya diputar dengan maksud untuk menyulut rasa ketidaknyamanan itu. Bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat mereka masih berada di akademi. Bersama para gadis kecil lain, dulu ia selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Saat mereka lulus akademi dan menjadi _genin, _Sakura senang sekali saat ia berada satu tim bersama Sasuke.

Menggigit bibirnya sembari terus merasakan rasa yang selama sepuluh tahun ini telah mencandunya. Bersamaan dengan memori-memori setiap momen dalam hidup mereka.

Ya, momen dalam hidup mereka hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai titik kebahagiaan ini.

Setelah perang berakhir, mereka harus memulai hubungan mereka dari nol. Walau tetap menjadi Tim Tujuh tetap ada rasa aneh saat itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa mereka tercipta untuk satu sama lain.

Seolah terbawa panasnya suasana malam itu mereka terus berciuman. Kecupan singkat kemudian disusul dengan lumatan lembut. Dunia mereka lupakan.

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura. Ia menangis.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura melepaskan ciuman itu. Sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan menusuk, teriris atau semacamnya. Menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke memperlihatkan tatapan tanda tanya.

Dengan memejamkan mata Sakura mundur satu langkah.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya lagi sembari mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Hingga jarak mereka terpisah beberapa kaki.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke yang kini mengerti segalanya. Tangannya mengenggam sebuah pita merah yang tadi dibelinya untuk Sakura. Agar Sakura berhenti menggunakan sumpit untuk dijadikan aksesoris rambutnya.

Mereka terdiam. Walau suasana di tempat itu sungguh ramai, dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Saling memandang, menyesali karena tidak menyadari hal ini lebih awal. Karena hanya Sakura yang terjebak, Sasuke merupakan bagian dari dunia ini. Sakura tidak akan sempat meraihnya, membawanya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri perasaan ini nyata.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura lirih.

Tangan Sakura bergerak membentuk sebuah segel, lalu ia tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Sejenak memejamkan mata, ia pasti akan merindukan dekapan hangat Sasuke di pagi hari, celotehan Sou, dan segalanya. Semuanya tentang keluarga kecil mereka.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti, semua ini bisa ia rasakan…

Untuk terakhir kalinya Sakura menatap Sasuke, berusaha merekam sosok Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya itu. Air mata yang terbendung entah kenapa tidak bisa menetes. Membuat pandangannya buram hingga akhirnya Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"_Kai_."

…dan semua kebahagiaan itu lenyap tak tersisa. Hanya meninggalkan rasa perih dan pengharapan bahwa suatu saat nanti keluarga kecil itu akan ada.

Sakura kembali ke dunianya.

—

—

—

* * *

**a/n: **So it was just a genjutsu. Haha. Ehem, jangan bunuh saya. Thank you for reading :3**  
**


End file.
